Te odio y te amo
by sasuke9529
Summary: Es mi primera colección de drabbles, espero que les gusten. PRimer drabble: Día lluvioso ¿Te odio?


**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son del grandioso Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Día lluvioso ¿te odio?**

Mire el cielo, una buena tormenta se avecinaba, necesitaba llegar a mi casa lo más pronto posible. Avancé con paso apresurado por las calles. No estaba en mis planes mojarme, es decir, ¿Para qué quiero arriesgarme a contraer una enfermedad? No, eso sí que no. Sakura Haruno no iba a perder un día en el trabajo por un simple resfriado.

Seguí con mi paso. De un momento a otro, empezaron a escucharse unos fuertes tronidos, era el cielo. Traté de caminar los más rápido que mis piernas me permitían, pero eso no me ayudo en nada, unas gotas de agua empezaron a caer sobre mí. Si por me cabeza había pasado la mínima idea de llegar seca a mi casa en ese momento se había ido por el caño.

Bufé molesta, odiaba que eso me pasara. Después de unos minutos caminando bajo la lluvia mi cuerpo ya se encontraba totalmente mojado, no quedaba ni un mísero lugar seco. Me maldecía por mi adentros, si le hubiera hecho caso al programa del clima no me estuviera pasando esto, yo y mi gran terquedad, de ahora en adelante no volvía a hacer caso a mis instintos, si el programa meteorológico me recomendaba ir preparada porque llovería, haría caso sin cuestionar.

-Te odio Inner –murmuré.

Inner: Saku, tú también lo viste. En la mañana todo estaba bien soleado, no había ninguna nube.

-Tú lo has dicho… ¡EN LA MAÑANA!-grité histérica para mis adentros.

Inner: Vamos unas cuantas gotas no te harán daño.

-Eso es lo que TÚ dices, además recuerda que tus instintos te fallan así que yo en tu lugar mejor me quedaba callada.

Inner: Mis instintos, dirás nuestros instintos.

-Sabes que, mejor dejemos de decir esa palabra porque me siento como si fuera un animal.

Inner: Pues…

-Aarg… ¡VETE AL DIABLO!-grité.

Cuando me di cuenta un sinfín de personas me miraban curiosas, este grito no había sido sólo para mis adentros. No, esto lo había gritado a los cuatro vientos y por culpa de eso ahora todos me miraban como si yo estuviera loca.

Inner: Pues no están equivocados.

Decidí ignorar a mi Inner y a todos los demás. Si creía que mi día apestaba ahora me daba cuenta de que era una mierda. Seguí avanzando, claro que ahora yo no me apuraba en hacerlo ¿qué caso tenía? Lo que quería evitar, ahora me invadía.

Empecé a maldecir mi casa, por estar tan lejos; mi carro, claro que era por no tener uno; al la lluvia, por ser la causante de mi desgracia. Estaba tan entretenida maldiciendo todo que no me di cuenta de que alguien me llamaba.

-¡Haruno!-pude notar que el dueño de esa voz estaba enojado.

-¿Eh?-al girarme pude verlo ahí, sentado arriba de su automóvil, parando el tráfico.

-¡Sube!-volvió a gritarme enojado. No pude reclamar su voz se escuchó tan autoritaria que subí automáticamente como él me lo había pedido.

Estuvimos un buen rato en silencio. Me entretuve mirando el subir y bajar de los parabrisas. Hasta que me di cuenta de que esto no me llevaría a nada, así que decidí hablar.

-Gracias-murmure tranquila.

-Hmp, te veías patética caminando bajo la lluvia, así que obtuve por llevarte a tu casa-como lo odiaba, era un maldito egocéntrico.

-En ese caso… aquí me bajo-me dispuse a abrir la puerta del carro, pero algo me lo impidió… los malditos botones de seguridad-¡Abre la estúpida puerta!-le grité enojada y a la vez firme.

-No lo creo-pude notar como sonreía victorioso.

-¡Eres un maldito Sasuke Uchiha!- le grité-Te odio-dije en un murmullo.

Después de esa tonta pelea que tuvimos el silencio volvió a invadirnos. Había tratado de entablar una conversación con él y él lo arruinó todo con sus estúpidos comentarios.

De un momento a otro ya estaba frente a mi casa. Si se pregunta porque pude llegar sin dar ni una mínima indicación, la respuesta es porque conozco al Uchiha desde mi infancia y siempre ha sido un dolor de cabeza para mí.

Bajé de su auto molesta, no me digne ni a decirle un gracias. Caminé hacia la entrada de mi casa, estaba tan enojada con ese idiota y conmigo misma que no sentí la presencia de alguien a mis espaldas. Cuando me giré para ver que era lo que ocurría lo único que pude ver fue a Sasuke besándome.

¿Besándome? ¿Pero como había ocurrido eso? Se suponía que él bueno yo, nosotros, mande todo por un carajo. Él me estaba besando, si el grandioso, sexy y apuesto Sasuke Uchiha me estaba besando y yo le correspondía sin ninguna dificultad.

Nos separamos por falta de aire, pude ver que sus labios estaban un poco inchados, en ese momento no quería ni imaginar como se encontraban los míos. Agaché mi cabeza, estaba totalmente avergonzada ¿por qué había permitido eso?

De pronto sentí sus manos tocando mi barbilla haciendo que volteara a verlo. Pude ver como tenía esa sonrisa tan sexy y arrogante plasmada en su rostro.

-Nos vemos mañana Sa-ku-ra-murmuro lento y a la vez audible. Después planto en mis labios un casto y corto beso.

Lo vi dirigirse a su coche. Se despidió y arrancó. Suspiré. Había besado al hombre que más odiaba que a su vez me traía loca por él. Ese maldito que era mi amigo, mi pesadilla, mi jefe... ahora ya sabrán porque no me gusta faltar al trabajo y ahora también era mi ¿novio? Bueno, creo que después de este pasional beso no se puede pensar otra cosa.

De ahora en adelante los días lluviosos para Sakura Haruno ya no eran una desgracia ahora le parecian una bendición.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

**Hola!**

**Aquí con mi primer drabble, hahaha espero que les haya gustado.**

**Pues muchas gracias a Tsukisaku que me ayudo!! mil gracias amiga!!**

**Bueno, saludos a todos y espero que esto se merezca un review de su parte. Los quiero!**


End file.
